Side By Side
by ShadowRhymer
Summary: Side by Side: The Legend of Johnny and Roy. Best friends who paved the way for paramedics everywhere, saved Dixie's life, and changed Kel Breckett's mind about the program. This is their story.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Emergency! or any of its characters, I only own the unique content of this poem. No profit is being made and no infridgement of copyright is intended.

**Side By Side:**

**The Legend of Johnny and Roy**

**By, Donna M. Monnig aka ShadowRhymer**

**...**

**Part I – The Legend Begins**

**...**

They were the first team of paramedics to ever work a call,

Dixie could've died, she thanks God they didn't stall.

They went against Brackett's orders, on that fateful day,

For the future of paramedics those two paved the way.

They convinced Dr. Brackett that his stance was wrong,

So Kel went to Congress singing a different song.

With his help the Wedsworth-Townsend Act was finally passed,

And Johnny and Roy became a team that was made to last.

Now they work together out of good ole' Squad Fifty One,

Never knowing what they'll find as they go on each new run.

But whatever that challenge be, they'll face it side by side,

They wear their uniforms proudly and do their jobs with pride.

**...**

**Part II – Johnny**

**... **

Sometimes Johnny seems annoying when he talks nonstop all day,

But deep down Roy knows he wouldn't want his partner any other way.

For Johnny is a good friend, he's as loyal as they come,

And though sometimes he acts it, Gage is never dumb.

He knows just what he's doing and he does it right,

There's no one better to have at your back no matter what the plight.

He's the first to jump in on a dangerous rescue call,

When it comes to doing his job, John Gage gives his all.

But when the danger's over and they're out Rampart way,

Johnny sees those pretty nurses, what more is there to say?

He chases after them with a smile, never meaning any harm,

And few of them have been able to resist this handsome Indian's charm.

Some folks don't understand him, John Gage is a bit of a mystery,

But it's enough to know that he'd risk his life to rescue you or me.

**...**

**Part III – Roy**

**...**

Roy is another story, he seems like the opposite of Gage,

Partly because he's married, and partly because of his age.

Though he mostly smiles, sometimes he has a moody day,

But his partner Johnny Gage always knows just what to say.

Roy has two wonderful children with his lovely wife Joanne,

Who'll tell anyone that'll listen, how proud she is of her man.

Roy loves his family dearly, but he has a duty too,

Saving peoples lives is what DeSoto was born to do.

There's been times that he questioned the path in life he chose,

But in the end, that this is right, deep inside he knows.

Some days are worse than others, when a patient's heart is forever stilled,

And there's always that nagging worry, what'll his family do if he's killed?

But in the end it doesn't matter, he knows what's done is done,

As he gets ready to go out on another rescue in Squad Fifty One.

**...**

**Part IV – The Legend of Johnny & Roy**

**...**

They've had their share of hardships, they've had their ups and downs,

They've been cursed, condemned, doubted, and the objects of many frowns.

But they've also had the good days, the smiles and "Thank You's",

Those are the days that make it okay for the patients that they lose.

They fall back on each other to keep them from the brink,

Without each others friendship they'd be a chain with a broken link.

Closer than most brothers are these two brave rescue men,

As they go above and beyond to places few people have ever been.

They work so well together out of good ole' Squad Fifty One,

Never knowing what they'll find as they go on each new run.

But whatever that challenge be, they'll face it side by side,

They wear their uniforms proudly and do their jobs with pride.

Well now this poem is over, but it's not the end of the story,

It's an ongoing saga, the legend of Johnny and Roy.

**©Donna M. Monnig**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!**

Also if you're interested I have a poetry blog **Rhyme N Review** and a Stargate blog** SG-B Review, **links to both are on my profile page.

Thanks and God Bless,

Donna


End file.
